Dinner with Dean
by SamDreams
Summary: Sam gets a surprise when Dean brings home dinner. Wincest. PWP. One-shot. See additional warnings inside. Rated M for a reason.


**Author's Note****:**

For those of you following me or my other works, I must mention that I wrote this particular story for a very special friend of mine. Therefore, the subject matter isn't one about which I would normally write; instead, it's intended specifically to be a gift for my friend—a PWP one-shot. I hope I did a decent job with it. :)

_**WARNINGS**__: WINCEST (of course); stuffing fetish; explicit sexual content. If the stuffing fetish isn't your cup of tea, you might want to give this one a miss._

Reviews are welcomed and deeply appreciated.

***~*~* Dinner with Dean *~*~***

"Dude, why don't you watch TV?"

Sam huffed, glaring at Dean. "I've been watching TV. I'm going stir crazy." He then shifted the full weight of his glare to his swollen ankle that was propped up on two pillows. His long, muscular legs were encased in jeans, but he lay shirtless on the bed.

"Well you need to stay off the ankle till at least tomorrow. It's swollen like a melon." Dean took a moment to admire his brother's muscled chest and arms. The sight of Sam's bare skin never failed to make his cock jump.

Sighing, Sam shifted on the bed and fluffed the pillows behind his back. He tried hard but failed to keep the whine out of his voice when he announced, "I'm hungry."

Dean perked up at that. "You're almost never hungry."

"Well, I'm bored, which reminds me how hungry I am," Sam snapped.

Dean couldn't suppress a small smile. His little brother was usually calm and collected. He did so much research in libraries and online that it didn't generally faze Sam too much to be still for long stretches at a time. But then, when it's voluntary it's a whole different ball game. Dean understood that.

He stood up from the table in their shared motel room and walked over to where Sam lay on the king-sized bed. Leaning down, he kissed Sam's nose in an uncharacteristically affectionate gesture. "I'll go get us some food. What sounds good to you?"

Some of Sam's tension melted away at Dean's proximity and he let out a soft sigh. "Hmm. Red meat, actually. And something sweet. But NOT pie. Not for me, anyway."

Dean grinned and brushed a soft kiss across Sam's mouth. "Okay, Tiger. Take it easy. I'll be back soon."

Sam reached up behind Dean's head to pull his brother forward for another kiss, this one deeper. "Hurry," he whispered.

With a quick ruffle of Sam's hair as his only acknowledgment, Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala and left the room.

When Dean returned a half-hour later, his arms were laden with bags. Instantly Sam caught a whiff of warm food, and his stomach rumbled in appreciation.

"Smells good," Sam commented, watching his brother unpack the cartons from the bags and spread them out on the table.

"It is good. I ate one of the burgers on the way home." Dean tore the covering on the plastic ware with his teeth and withdrew the fork and knife.

"You ate without me?" Sam tried to keep the exasperation from his tone but knew he'd failed.

"Well I knew I'd be busy while you ate."

"Doing what?"

Dean grinned and brought two cartons over to the bed. He sat down beside Sam and spread the containers out. One contained a large cheeseburger, and the other was full of French fries and plastic cups filled with ketchup. "Feeding you."

Sam's jaw dropped. "Come again?"

Dean dredged a thick steak fry in ketchup and held it to Sam's mouth. "Feeding you. Open up."

"Dean, I'm not letting—" but his protest was cut off when Dean forced the French fry into Sam's mouth. Sam had no choice but to chew it.

He swallowed the mouthful and started again. "Dean, this is—" but Dean pushed another thick fry into Sam's mouth.

Sam chewed automatically and swallowed. He was silent as Dean tore off a bite of the cheeseburger and held it up to Sam's lips. Without a word, Sam opened his mouth and let Dean gently drop the morsel inside. He chewed again, watching his brother intently now. He noted the predatory look in Dean's eyes. Normally such a sparkling jade, Dean's eyes had darkened with determination at his task. Sam was shocked when he felt the blood rush down between his legs in response.

On the next bite, Dean pushed the piece of burger into Sam's mouth and purposely let his finger slip between Sam's lips into the wet heat of his mouth. Sam sucked Dean's fingertip for a moment before Dean removed it again so his brother could finish chewing.

When one ketchup-covered bite left a trace of red at the corner of Sam's mouth, Dean bent forward and flicked it away with the tip of his tongue. Sam tried to catch Dean's mouth for a kiss but Dean pulled away again and readied another bite for Sam.

The process was slow, but by the time Sam had finished the burger and every last French fry, his cock was almost completely hard. His jeans felt uncomfortably tight at the waist.

"Ready for dessert?" asked Dean, clearing away the empty containers.

"No, I'm full." Sam placed his hands gently on his stomach. "I haven't eaten like that in a while."

"I know, salad boy. See what you've been missing?"

Chuckling, Sam said, "That was delicious." _I loved having you feed me dinner. _ "I wish I had room for more." _I wish you would keep doing it. _

"C'mon, Sammy," replied Dean, carrying over another larger carton. "There's always room for chocolate."

Sam eyed the contents of the box Dean held. An entire round yellow cake with chocolate frosting. "That looks good," he admitted.

Dean settled himself beside his brother again and broke off a piece of cake without even bothering to cut it into a wedge first. His fingers sticky with thick icing, he held it to Sam's mouth. Without hesitation, Sam opened up and let Dean feed him the bite of cake. After Sam swallowed it, Dean held two fingers against Sam's lips and Sam sucked him into his mouth, cleaning the icing from them.

Dean pulled his fingers back out and fed Sam another bite of cake. Then another. Soon a fourth of the cake was gone. Sam's stomach strained against the denim waistband of his jeans. "Dean, I can't…" he said weakly when Dean held up another bite.

"Sure you can. It's so good."

Sam moaned as Dean slid another rich bite into his mouth. He placed his hands on his own swollen belly and rubbed. Finally he gave in and unfastened the button of his jeans, sliding the zipper down as well. He felt immediate relief, and burped softly.

"There, see? More room already," Dean said, and lifted another bite to Sam's lips.

Sam felt the hot flush on his cheeks as Dean dipped his icing-covered fingers into his mouth again, waiting for Sam to lick them clean before taking them back out. Sam's belly was aching from fullness, but the idea of his older brother hand-feeding him had kept his cock at full attention. His stomach protested as he chewed and swallowed another bite.

Trying but failing to take a deep breath, Sam said, "I can't. I'm too full."

Dean placed his hand on his little brother's swollen abdomen, and pressed it gently. Sam groaned, both in pain and in surprise at the rush of sensation that tripped along his cock. Dean patted the rounded swell lightly and Sam grunted again at the pain. "It feels like you have more room in there, Sammy."

"I don't—" Sam started to protest, but Dean held up another bite of frosting-covered cake and Sam found himself pulling it eagerly into his mouth again. His stomach bulged now. He could feel the food shifting around inside him.

"That's my boy," encouraged Dean. He lightly rubbed Sam's swollen stomach in circles with his left hand while reaching down to get another bite of cake with his right. "You can do it. I love to watch you eat."

Dean's hand rubbing his belly helped ease the discomfort in Sam's stomach, and his words sent another flood of arousal straight to Sam's hard shaft. Sam dutifully ate several more mouthfuls of cake.

Suddenly Dean shifted the fingers of his left hand, moving them between Sam's legs. "What have we here?"

Blushing, Sam tried to respond but couldn't think of anything to say. Dean pressed another bite of cake to Sam's mouth. He squeezed Sam's erection with his left hand. "Do you like being fed, Sammy?" whispered Dean. Sam finished chewing and Dean slipped the icing-covered fingers of his right hand into Sam's warm mouth again. Moaning, Sam sucked them clean and nodded.

Dean glanced down at his brother's full belly and lightly patted it. Sam grunted in protest. "Look at you, my little glutton. Such a full belly." He pinched Sam's stomach and Sam jumped. Dean placed both hands on the swell of Sam's abdomen and gently pressed and prodded.

"God, Dean," groaned Sam, but he couldn't really be sure if it was discomfort or arousal. Dean's hands were warm on his distended belly, caressing and pressing. He had trouble catching his breath when Dean leaned down and kissed his stomach. The tip of Dean's tongue found his navel and dove into it. Sam arched up in surprise. It was uncomfortable yet ridiculously hot. Dean slid his tongue around Sam's stomach for a moment and then nibbled and pulled the soft, swollen flesh between his teeth.

Sam was so full, but the feel of Dean's hot tongue and mouth on his over-sensitive belly sent shockwaves of need into his cock. He let out a desperate whisper, just one word: "Dean."

It was all he had to say. Dean pushed Sam's jeans and boxer-briefs down past his hips and studied his brother's thick, hard cock.

"God, Sammy, so beautiful," he whispered. Leaning down, he ran his tongue around the wet tip. Sam let out a moan that turned into a whimper when Dean's hand found his belly again and gently rubbed it as his mouth slowly worked its way to the base of Sam's shaft.

Sam squirmed under him, trying to relieve the pressure in his stomach but also trying to get more of his aching cock into Dean's mouth. But his big brother wasn't having it. "Hold still," Dean commanded, and Sam forced himself to stop writhing.

Dean scraped his fingernails across Sam's distended belly. "God, Dean…"

"You like that, Sammy? You like feeling my hand on your full belly?"

"Ynhf," was all Sam could utter when Dean swallowed his cock to the root again, his tongue wiggling up and down the underside of Sam's shaft with each pass. Meanwhile, Dean's fingers splayed across Sam's loaded stomach, lightly scratching, sometimes pinching, rubbing, and dipping in and out of Sam's navel until Sam was panting.

"Please, De…please. Please." Sam's head thrashed back and forth on his pillow as Dean sucked harder.

Dean couldn't resist his little brother's begging and pulled hard against Sam's thickness, taking care to keep stroking his bloated stomach while his mouth worked up and down Sam's cock.

Sam was mumbling now, gasping. Dean's mouth was hot and wet, drawing fluid from his cock with each pull. He felt his balls tighten and knew he was about to explode. When Dean squeezed the middle of his cock hard at the same time he gave a firm suck, Sam's release burst into his brother's waiting mouth.

Dean kept his brother's cock deep in his mouth and drank down the hot fluid. His fingers gentled on Sam's stomach, just very lightly stroking it in circular motions while Sam caught his breath again.

Sam couldn't move. He was so full and thoroughly sated he could hardly stay conscious. He barely managed to reach up and stroke Dean's hair before his arm became too heavy and it dropped back to the mattress again.

Dean placed a soft kiss on Sam's belly and looked at his brother with a smile. "I think we might have to do that again tomorrow."

Sam laughed but then stopped short and groaned at the pain that shot through his stomach. "I can't even think about that now." He grimaced when he looked at the meager remains of the cake.

Chuckling, Dean scooted up beside him and gave Sam a lingering kiss. "Mmm. You taste like chocolate."

"I can't imagine why."


End file.
